A Secret Hope
by JadeKnowsHerEnemy
Summary: Hope can heal you when you lest expect it too.
1. Hello

**Tori POV**

I knock on the gothic door. Jade's gothic door. Gulp. She hasn't been at school since well...

_-Flashback-_

_Beck was fuming. He stood on the balcony of Asphalt Cafe. "Hey, Asphalt Cafe, you know Jade west right? Well she is just a queer. She loves girls." he yelled pointing at the girl. The punch hit the shocked Jade in her face._

The door opens to reveal a broken shell of the girl I fell in love with.

"T..tori?" She hugs me tightly, sobbing.

I hug her back,as I sing softly.

"Never made it as a wise man,

I couldn't cut it as a poor man of living like a blind man,

I see Jade softly smile " Nickelback? Tori likes Nickleback?"

I laugh "No, Tori LOVES Nickleback"

"So does Jade" I get back "You may enter" I get lead into a piano, marked by the beautiful black grand piano in the center. Jade sat on the small piano stool, motioning for me to sit beside her. As I sit she softly sighs."Do you play?" she asks timidly - wait Jade West and timid doesn't belong in the... Shes waiting for an answer. Instead I smile and play the opening cords of Hello by Evanesence. Then a hauntingly beautiful voice starts

"Playground school bell rings again.  
Rain clouds come to play again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to.  
Hello.

If I smile, and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry."

Jade stops, I'm stunned into silence. She wipes the tears I didn't know I had shed. "Jade, that was... Hauntingly beautiful." Just like you, I add on in my mind.

* * *

**Hey, I'm Jadelyn. This is my first so helpful reviews would be nice. I will update as often as I can, you might have to be patient. Sorry it's short**

**See ya**


	2. Jades Dream

Jade POV

Tori stares in shock, as I smile and mumble, "I can be your Romeo, If you'll be Juliet"

Tori just blinks and then says " Can I be h-honest?"

"Yeah Vega"

she mumbles something the rushes out "ihaveagiantcrushonyou"

"I d-do too, on you I mean gar Vega, look what you've done to me

"¿por qué me calientan?"

Damn Spanish.

(Bold is Tori, italics is both - is jades thoughts)

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

- Tori's voice harmonised with my soul

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along**

-Then I recover my 'cool'

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

**(I'm alive)**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died...

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

**When nobody died**

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

**When nobody died**

We'd see the day when nobody died

* * *

**Sorry, this is kinda like add on to the first chapter, reviews are usefull for me to work with. Thanks. Oh and this is jades dream.**

**Jadelyn.C. **


End file.
